Running Errands
by Rooftop27
Summary: Hanatarou enjoys helping people. He isn't that useless. He just gets a little confused at times.


**Running Errands**

"Hanatarou! Could you come to my office please?" Unohana's voice floated into the dining room where Yamada Hanarou was diligently mopping the floor. He stopped at mid-whistle, and hastily left for his captain's room, stubbing his toe against the table leg in the process. You do not want to get on her bad side. Seriously. Although he has never seen the extent of her wrath, he had been warned before entering the fourth division not to be fooled by her appearance.

Hopping on one foot to her office, he sheepishly cried, "Err… Unohana ta-taichou?" Once she gave her approval, Hanatarou entered the room gingerly, wondering what formidable task he had in store for her.

Greeting him with a wide smile, Unohana passed him a small box and said "Please give this to Ukitake taichou would you? And while you're on your way back, do pick up the bandages Isane ordered."

Oh that isn't too bad, I worried for nothing, thought Hanatarou as he hurried along to the thirteenth division headquarters. He presented the box to Ukitake taichou and had turned to leave when he called out.

"Hanatarou-san, could you do me a favour? Help me pass a message to Kuchiki taichou that Rukia-san will not be returning home tonight. We're having an overnight field-training today."

Alright, simple enough. He'd go to the sixth division headquarters, then he'd pick up the bandages on the way back. He couldn't help but grin. "I'm helping so many people today."

"Hanatarou! Have you seen Yachiru?"

It took awhile to register that it was Ikkaku who was standing before him. He could hardly see from all the light reflected off Ikkaku's perfectly polished head.

"Kenpachi Taichou would be in hysterics if he found out I misplaced her."

"I'm sorry, n-no. but I will inform you if I do."

Then, Ikakku left, still in search of Yachiru as he yelled bribes of sweets and piggyback rides, and even offers of his bald head for chewing purposes, at the streets of Sereitei.

There was almost a bounce in Hanatarou's step as he hurried to the sixth division. However, before he reached, he was stopped again. This time, by Nanao.

"Good morning, Hanatarou san. There seems to be a problem with the hell butterflies today. Could you pass a message to Nemu and Soi Fon that today's Shinigami Women's Association meeting would be held in the 8th division's dining room? Thanks." And she left.

He turned a bend, only to collide head first, and then bounced off of, a generous pair of frontal assets.

"Hai, Matsumoto fukutaichou."

Looking rather startled, she turned her head to find the source of the greeting. Unable to see pass her enormous front, she almost stepped on Hanatarou, who hurriedly leapt out of the way.

"Oh just the person I need to see. Could you pass a message from Hitsugaya taichou to Hinamori-kun? He wishes to tell her that he is not free today to visit their grandmother so he would like to arrange another time. Do ask her what time she finds convenient."

He had to adjust to the sunlight that suddenly flooded his eyes the moment he was no longer in the shadow of Matsumoto's… Erm well, the moment she left.

Upon finally reaching the sixth division headquarters, his head was beginning to spin. He was not suited for such memory games. Perhaps he should write them down, if he could even remember them at all. He'd have to find someone to lend him a paper, brush and ink. He certainly was not going to ask Kuchiki taichou for stationary supplies.

However, first, he directed his attention to the matter at hand. Hand poised to knock on Kuchiki taichou's room, he was interrupted by loud, thundering footsteps. Renji, in his haste to reach Hanatarou, half-ran, half-tripped to a halt several footsteps short of colliding into the slight boy whose eyes had expanded in fear of being flattened. Renji was looking rather flustered which was most uncharacteristic of him. Flapping his arms and tugging his collar nervously, he looked closer to a chicken, especially with his red crown, than the boisterous lieutenant that Hanatarou was used to.

"Hanatarou, have you seen Hisagi? He took my headband, that idiot. I need my headband. I feel insec-" he stopped himself mid-sentence, turning a deep shade of red not unlike his hair. Without that white band, his face was now a continuous red. He looks a lot like a beetroot, thought Hanatarou.

Never seeing Renji so distraught before, Hanatarou assured him that he would find Hisagi and return him his headband. Then he turned on his heels to knock on Kuchiki taichou's door.

By now, his head was throbbing. Renji had totally disrupted his train of thought. What was he here for again? Oh yes.

Hanatarou then proceeded to tell Kuchiki Byakuya that Rukia had gone for field training at the 8th division dining room.

He informed Soi fon and Nemu that the Shinigami Women's Association meeting would be held at Hinamori's grandmother's. Unfortunately, Hitsugaya would not be free today so he could not join them.

At the fifth division office, he told Hinamori that Yachiru could not make it as she had been misplaced, along with Renji's headband, and would not be returning that night.

After picking up the bandages Isane ordered, he met Hisagi, and told him to give Yachiru back. Hisagi, rather puzzles by this request, decided not to dwell on the question and gave a reply as befitting as he could in the form of Yachiru's location, having seen her earlier.

Once again, he bumped into Renji and passed him the roll of bandages he was so desperately looking for.

He then picked up Yachiru from the candy shop and returned to the fourth division headquarters where he promptly collapsed.

Unohana's eyes were filled with concern as she studied the exhausted Hanatarou. What had come over him? Surely her instructions had been clear and coherent. And why did he bring Yachiru back? But before she could turn her bewildered eyes to the tiny, pink lieutenant, Yachiru had already bounced off, her singing trailing off in the distance.

Somewhere, Yachiru was happily licking her ice cream. The ice cream began to melt in the heat. Good thing she had this white cloth she had found earlier. Somehow it was oddly familiar. But not to Yachiru of course.


End file.
